Known crushers of the type defined above, a vertical crusher or ring crusher, in which a multi-granular layer of materials for crushing is compressed between the roller and the track with sufficient pressure to crush the grains and cause their fragmentation to smaller grains, are not suited to wet crushing as an excessive water content in the materials for crushing reduces their efficiency. In wet crushing, the materials for crushing generally have a water content of 10% to 60% by weight, with an average of 30%, which is incompatible with good crushing efficiency.
The object of the present invention is to permit the rational use of crushers of this type for wet crushing.